StreetPass Mii Plaza
The Streetpass Mii Plaza is some of the Nintendo 3DS's built in software that is meant to go hand in hand with the Mii Maker. Features *Uses StreetPass Technology and Nintendo Zone locations to gather Miis from other 3DS's and the Internet during event occasions (SpotPass) And at Nintendo Zone locations you get 6 StreetPasses from the last 6 people. *Stores data on every Mii that has been StreetPassed, and will update changes on every subsequent StreetPass. *Choose which Mii to use to greet other Miis and what Hat/Costume they will wear. *Choose a bio (Greeting, Likes, Dreams etc.) to show others. *Puzzle Swap (updated occasionally with new puzzles) *StreetPass Quest I/Find Mii (battle entities for hats and save your king/queen) *StreetPass Quest II/Secret StreetPass Quest II (included with the first update and Secret Quest is locked until full completion of normal StreetPass Quest II) Updates 1st Major Update At one point, StreetPass Mii Plaza recieved a large update that made various changes to the application. *Addition of 4 new DLC Games *Massive increase in Music variety *Added 99 new hats *Addition of Slide Show for viewing completed Puzzle Swap panels *Addition of StreetPass Map for tracking locations of met Miis *Addition of Accomplishments *Free Pixel-Mario Hat for those who update StreetPass *Access to various games is at bottom screen for convenient use *Added shop, coupon shop, game screen (fountain with game icons) & update widget to selection. *Choose from 6 emotion types while greeting other Miis. (Found in greetings menu) 2nd Major Update Starting with the release of the update in Japan on April 1st, 2015 and worldwide April 16th, 2015, the following additions and changes were made to the Plaza. *Game Pack 2, which includes Ultimate Angler (StreetPass Fishing in regions outside of America) and Battleground Z (StreetPass Zombies in regions outside of America) *StreetPass Premium, a new way to interact with Miis you meet **Adds the VIP Room and StreetPass Birthday to the main menu (have to purchase Premium to use). Additional Tickets can be earned from StreetPass Birthday. *Updates to Game Pack 1 **Find Mii II: Adds the Usagi Support option to the main menu (allows the StreetPass Bunny to help the player at the cost of Coins) and the ability to see what Hats you haven't collected on the Map (by holding X while you can see the Map) **Flower Town: Can now hold R to auto-read text. Holding R to fast-forward during Harvesting has been sped up. **Mii Force: Can now skip the level intro, level ending, and cutscenes by pressing B. *Additional Hats and Suits to buy with Tickets *New dreams for the future have been added to the profile menu, for StreetPass Zombies' release. *Adds Speech Bubbles, which are unlocked through Tickets to customize your StreetPass greeting. **Each of the 8 games you have access to in the Plaza give you a free Speech Bubble themed for them, in addition to a Thought-bubble and an StreetPass Bunny-themed ones given for free for updating. *Adds the Play Selector option to the main menu, allowing you to remove games from the Plaza (this does not uninstall them) and then restore them in any order, as well as allowing you to play them directly from its menu. **Games not actively in the Plaza will not be included when loading StreetPass Plaza with new Miis and it checks for games you haven't played yet, allowing you to ignore the games you have finished or don't play any more. *The Music Gallery is updated to include the new music tracks. Games *''Puzzle Swap: The player collects pieces to 3D pictures by Streetpass and Play Coins. *Find Mii/''StreetPass Quest: Hire heroes or use accumulated Miis to fight enemies in a turn based RPG fight to earn hats. *''Find Mii II/''StreetPass Quest II: The sequel of Find Mii/StreetPass Quest. To unlock you Will Need To complete Find Mii/StreetPass Quest twice. *''Mii Force/''StreetPass Squad: Command a team of Miis and mercenaries against the Gold Bone Gang. *''Flower Town/''StreetPass Garden: Become a master gardener and grow plants. *''Warrior's Way/''StreetPass Battle: Build an army and conquer the world. *''Monster Manor/''StreetPass Mansion: Battle supernatural entities as you escape a haunted mansion. *''Ultimate Angler/''StreetPass Fishing: Catch fish while hunting the Legendary Fish. *''Battleground Z/''StreetPass Zombies: Save a city under attack by zombies. *''Slot Car Rivals/''StreetPass Slot Racer *''Market Crashers/''StreetPass Trader *''Feed Mii/''StreetPass Chef *''Ninja Launcher/''StreetPass Ninja *''Mii Trek/''StreetPass Explorers Trivia *The background music changes in milestones for how many Miis you collect. It changes at 20, 50, 100, 300, 500, and 1,000 Miis, including your Mii. *First update included StreetPass Quest II and Secret StreetPass Quest II which included many new entities and many new Hats to earn. *Upon release of the first major update, the shop was glitched preventing anyone from purchasing the DLC until it was updated shortly after release. *The intro theme is similar to the Japanese kids' song "Kaeru no Uta" (Song of the Frog). *In Europe, the DLC games must be specifically purchased from a special shop area, while in other regions they can be bought from the game portal. This is due to a law in Europe which states that DLC must be in a seperate shop area, separate from the game, so it's obvious that real money is being exchanged. Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS applications Category:Mii Category:Nintendo SPD games Category:Arzest games *